Enterprises, such as companies and/or organizations, can move workloads from a centrally hosted and managed center to network systems by offering users (e.g., employees or customers) services over the network. A service, as used herein, can include an intangible commodity offer to users of a network. Such services can include computing resources (e.g., storage, memory, processing resources) and/or computer-readable instructions (e.g., programs).